1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image processing, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus and system for demosaicing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras have been used for both personal and business purposes. The digital camera performs various image processes.
A demosaicing algorithm is an image processing method that interpolates two different color components from raw pixel data that come from pixels adjacent to one another. For example, if a predetermined pixel is set to detect a red signal, then green and blue signals may be interpolated from raw data of adjacent pixels using a demosaicing algorithm.
In general, interpolation data is generated by calculating an average color value based on color values surrounding a point for which the average color value is calculated. A significant difference in color values of the same color may be present at the edges of an image. In this case, if an average of color values at the edges is calculated, blurring may occur at the edges.